Kale
|other = |eng = |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Saiyan (6th Universe) |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Dawn M. Bennett |japanese = |abridger = |team = Caulifla's Gang 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Caulifla |instructor2 = Cabba |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions =Kaflo |manga debut = Chapter 32 (Super) |anime debut = DBS089 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle'' |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Barrier Chest Bomb * Blaster Meteor * Continuous Eraser Shot * Eraser Cannon * Gigantic Driver * Ki Barrier * Kikōha * Legendary Saiyan * Resistance Blast * Smasher Lariat * Super Saiyan (C-type) * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = }} is a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. She is the protégé of Caulifla and a member of her gang. Personality Unlike most Saiyans who are violent, assertive, or at least strong-willed, Kale is a very meek and timid individual. Showing great insecurity and lack of self-confidence, she openly believes herself to be nothing special. While she is the protégé of the hot-blooded Caulifla, Kale is her opposite in every regard. She lacks a confrontational nature, preferring to remain silent and watch things occur from behind the scenes. Kale also appears to lack self-confidence, not believing that she could become a Super Saiyan like Caulifla when prompted.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 She does, however, have great admiration for Caulifla, watching her in awe as she becomes a Super Saiyan, and referring to her as "elder sister".Dragon Ball Super episode 93 After transforming, her personality drastically changes and becomes aggressive and sadistic, telling Cabba that he'll be the first one to die and proceeds to brutalize the male Saiyan, until Caulifla tells her that she isn't romantically interested in Cabba, afterwards Kale calms down on peacefully passes out on Caulifla's arms. Upon entering the Tournament of Power, Kale remains shy and hides behind Caulifla, even when Gokū greets her. In the beginning, Kale showed signs of insecurity and was hurt when Caulifla ignores her to fight Son Goku, causing the meek Saiyan to cry and become enraged at the latter for "taking her sis away from her", which causes her to transform into her Super Saiyan Rampage form in the process and remained in that state until she was defeated by Jiren. As the Tournament went on, Kale slowly builds confidence in herself to the point of being a good fighting partner for Caulifla, while mastering her unique Super Saiyan form in the process. In the manga, Kale is a bit less timid than in the anime, though she remains meek and subservient, she is shown to be assertive enough to take action such as either snatching a gun and crush it without them knowing or taking back the pendant from Super Saiyan Cabba without him knowing. While her attitude towards Caulifla is also rather similar to the anime, still caring about her and her opinion of Kale, Caulifla's personal view feelings towards Kale is apparently just as another member of her gang and also shows less confidence in her current abilities. At the same time, while being very reliant on Caulifla in the anime, Kale in the manga shows her unquestionable loyalty as a strong devotion to helping Caulifla. Her single goal is to make sure that Caulifla is victorious in whatever she desires, while at the same time not wanting to outshine Caulifla despite knowing her power exceeds her leader's, feeling so indebted to her for giving her a home. In addition, her reason for becoming a Super Saiyan was to avenge Caulifla after Freeza managed to beat her, and eventually powered up as Freeza and Goku double teamed her, with it being implied by Vados that such would prove detrimental to her mental stability. When she powered up into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Kale began to lose all sense of who she is and attacked anyone she viewed as a threat, including her own teammates. She was only subdued when Caulifla forced her to fuse with her. Appearance Kale is a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings, similar to Broly (Broly Trilogy). In the anime, Kale wears red lipstick while she does not in the manga. Abilities As a Saiyan, Kale posseses a natural affinity for ki and battle in spite of her timid nature. While her base state is shown to be relatively weak in the anime, she displays shocking power and speed when confident, as shown in the manga. Kale was able to pinch a pendant off of Cabba while the latter was a Super Saiyan without him noticing in the manga. In the manga, Freeza states that Kale's attacks, even in base state, hurt more than the attacks of Super Saiyan Caulifla, showing that Kale surpasses Caulifla's transformed and base states without transforming on her own.Dragon Ball Super chapter 37, pp. 26 Between Kale and Caulifla, Kale has the most potential when she puts her mind to it, something even Caulifla believes. Saiyan Forms Legendary Saiyan Kale is capable of transforming into a unique kind of Super Saiyan, during which her hair turns green, her muscle mass and body size dramatically increase. It is referred to as a "berserker" state, as well as the "Legendary Saiyan". In this state, she gains huge muscle mass, becomes taller, and her hair is a lime-green rather than the traditional blonde of Super Saiyan. Bio-electricity crackles within her green aura, and she loses the irises in her eyes. She vastly outstrips Cabba's Super Saiyan form, mercilessly beating him down, and is only matched in strength by a Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla. Kale's power in this state is immense, as she was able to manhandle suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Son Gokū. While the older Saiyan's power was surpressed, this is still a huge feat. Despite her immense strength, she cannot control it, as her ki overflows and causes damage to her body.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She later does gain control of the form, but it exhausts her to utilize it in this way.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 In the manga, Kale does not acquire this state prior to the Tournament of Power. She does later awaken the form against Freeza in the Tournament of power, and uses her impressive strength to knock out a vast majority of the competitors with ease. Kale's physical strength in this form is immense, as she is capable of lifting Autta Magetta — who weighs 1,000 tonnes — a feat not even Super Saiyan Vegeta could perform. Despite these strengths, her form has weaknesses; it relies purely on strength, leading her to be predictable in this enraged state and easy to counterattack once someone can read her moves. Super Saiyan (C-type) Only in the anime, while initially only displaying a berserker form, Kale would later unlock the true Super Saiyan''Dragon Ball Super'' Blu Ray Box Set 10 Setting Art Book form in the Tournament of Power. Her hair in this form is a green shade, but her aura is the same gold of the regular Super Saiyan. Unlike Caulifla or Cabba, Kale gains a boost to her muscle mass in this form, though not to the same degree as her unique Super Saiyan form. She is capable of controlling herself within this state, and released enough power to break out of the Cocotte Zone.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 Kale would later use this form against Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū alongside a Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla. She possessed enough power to match Caulifla's Super Saiyan 2 state, allowing them to put up a decent fight against the far stronger Saiyan. Kale would display the Super Saiyan transformation in the manga, but much like Broly's form, it is wild and uncontrolled. In the manga, Kale unleashes this form in response to Caulifla and Cabba losing in their battle against Freeza, showing a berserker-like rage. While in this form rather than instantly becoming more muscular, her musculature and power builds up gradually, slowly getting stronger until she becomes a Legendary Super Saiyan. Kale's power in this form's initial level is enough to beat down Golden Freeza (although he was nowhere near his full power or fighting seriously), after increasing in strength she is able to break Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku's guard, though Golden Freeza states that if he were to get serious he would be able to handle her without Goku. Super Saiyan 2 In the anime, after gaining control over her emotions, Kale was able to transcend her limits, becoming a Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Dokkan Battle In this state, directly succeeds her Rampage form. She retains the green tinted hair from her Berserk form, separating it from her regular Super Saiyan transformation, though she loses a great deal of her bulk. Her power in this state is incredible, exceeding Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla by far, and allowing her to fight against a tired Son Gokū and overwhelm him. It wasn't until Gokū became a Super Saiyan God that Kale's Super Saiyan 2 was overwhelmed, and she needed to fuse with Caulifla.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Part IV Universe Survival Arc As Cabba meets Caulifla, she appears among the gang and become stunned when he transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 When Cabba teaches Caulifla how to become a Super Saiyan, Kale hides out of sight, watching the training. She seems rather amused when Caulifla becomes angry with Cabba. However, she is utterly shocked when Caulifla nails the transformation entirely. Caulifla then asks Kale to try to transform in the same way she did, but Kale meekly denies the chance. Being pressured by Caulifla to transform, however, and spurred on by her anger at Cabba, Kale uses her own self-loathing and unlocks a berserker state. While in this state, her anger at Cabba is multiplied, and Kale rushes him, brutalizing the soldier, easily fending him off. Only when Caulifla steps in, and assures Kale that she isn't in love with Cabba, does Kale revert to her base state, unconscious but happy. When the 6th Universe greets the 7th Universe, Kale hides behind Caulifla, even when greeted by Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 Kale witnessed Goku an Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Final Kamehameha technique against the Trio De Dangers and as Universe 9 gets erased. A little time after the Tournament of Power started, Kale was seen fighting Methiop and wasn't able to damage him, Napapa appeared and the two double teamed Kale until being rescued by Caulifla. Kale watches as her and Son Goku fought and tries to assist, only to be rebutted, this causes Kale to become upset and transform, while declaring that she'll never forgive him and proceeds to mercilessly assaults the older Saiyan, and soon lost control of her power to the point of attacking everyone (eliminate Methiop in the process). kale continues to look for Goku and ends up eliminating Vuon, she screams causing the entire arena to shake and Jiren steps in to blast her away, while returning to her base form unconscious. Dragon Ball Super (manga) Universe Survival Arc In the manga, Kale is with Caulifla when she and her henchmen steal from the Sadala Army members who are coming through her turf, when one of the soldiers tries to shoot Caulifla in the back, Kale steals and breaks his gun so quickly that nobody saw her do so. Kale watches Caulifla's battle with Cabba and his Super Saiyan form, being annoyed when Cabba manages to defeat Caulifla. Kale steals the pendant that Cabba took from Caulifla with such speed that nobody notices her do so and presents it to Caulifla, who tells her to give it to Cabba. Seeing Kale's true power that she hides, Cabba decides to also invite Kale to join the tournament team. Kale heads to Champa's place with Cabba and Caulifla. Caulifla questions why Cabba wanted to bring Kale along, as she has great potential, but is currently very weak. Cabba (having noticed Kale's true power that she was hiding from Caulifla) states that it is because they need as many candidates for the team as possible. Creation and Conception According to an interview, Kale and Caulifla did not exist in Toriyama's original draft for the Tournament of Power arc. Broly's popularity came up during a conference meeting, thus the anime staff created Kale. She was made to be a female Saiyan to avoid being exactly the same as Broly. Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Kale's name possibly comes from a kind of vegetable of . * Kale and Broly use the same Legendary Saiyan state. The two also share many similarities: **Kale telling Cabba that he'll be the first one she finishes off, similar to Broly telling Son Gokū that he'll be the first of his victims. **She can generate a neon-green Life Force attack from her chest, much like what Broly does against both Son's Gokū and Gohan. **Both are quiet and meek in their base, but in their transformed state they become extremely aggressive and sadistic. **They both state that their powers are building and overflowing as the fight progress. **She has a hatred for Son Gokū that is amplified while transformed, and she yells his name during their battle repeatedly. ** She withstood a Kamehameha without damage to her person. *In the initial English release of Dragon Ball Super chapter 39, Kale is refereed to as the Legendary Super Saiyan of history by Cabba, which is a contradiction due to him having just learned of the term Super Saiyan. This mistranslation was later corrected. References Navigation Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Mutant